


Valentine

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-09
Updated: 2002-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy afternoons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Liz for the beta. Comments and criticisms welcome. 

## Valentine

by mari

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: They could never love me as much as I could love them. 

* 

He starts out the day in bed, watching the morning blend into a lazy afternoon. He's got paperwork backed up from last week, and the knowledge of it makes each passing minute seem even better. Lex likes these days the best, when the weather is stormy, edgy and just a little dark. It makes the peace he has inside seem more pronounced, more solid; something he can wrap his body around. 

Clark thrives in the sunlight, he likes bright days and bright colors, like a kid after a balloon. Lex tells him this as he slides over him, drawling the words slowly, biting his ear slowly between each word. With other lovers this would tread dangerously close to mockery, but Clark takes it as a compliment and struggles upward to place a kiss on his mouth. 

Lex is always being split open. 

* 

Clark lies in bed for hours at a time, taking up space effortlessly and without apology. He pushes against Lex until finally Lex gives in and lets Clark moves against him. Clark likes to touch him - his arms trails after him when Lex moves away, he's restless in sleep without contact. Lex thinks about how it would feel to be so careless with your emotions, wonders what makes it so easy for Clark to show his thoughts. 

Clark hooks his arms around Lex, pulling him upward until they are pressed together and he can hear Clark's heartbeat pushing at him. He moves slightly and Clark gives a small sigh and kisses the corner of his mouth without saying a word. 

"I can't breathe." he half lies. 

"Do you want me to move?" Clark asks slowly. 

"No." 

He wants to get up and pace or walk or something but stays, Clark half draped over him, and stares up the ceiling. High and vaulted, it seems an eternity away. Unreachable and untouchable. He waits as their breathing become steady and slow, matched by the muffled ticking of his watch on the nightstand. 

* 

The windows are open, and Lex watches as pale sunlight slides from one corner of the room to another. 

Clark is unusually silent, running his hand idly over Lex's arm, small teasing circles with his thumb, until Lex is ready to hit him. 

Instead, "What's so fascinating?" 

Clark looks up, startled momentarily out of his reverie. Lex isn't smiling, but Clark doesn't seem to mind. 

A small gesture of a smile hovers at the corner of Clark's lips, and Lex watches his face as he leans back against the wall. Tiny tremors run underneath his fingers as muscles relax a fraction. 

He can feel the smile flicker slightly before it steadies and curves upward. Lex closes his eyes, and Clark slides his hand slowly and deliberately down his side. He pauses at the knee before sliding his hand underneath Lex's thigh. His hand is warm, and Lex isn't cold but he shivers a little anyway. 

He hears Clark push his body back and lies still until he feels breath on his neck. 

Shifts at the same time as Clark moves up and there's a brief struggle, quiet flurry of hands and legs, until he's looking up at Clark, legs twined carefully with his. 

Lex's cheeks are pink and he's breathing a little heavily, and Clark smiles once before he dips his head to kiss the hollow between his neck and collarbone. 

"Clark?" pointedly, and just a little too breathlessly. 

Loose hand closes around his cock and Clark draws a fingertip slowly down the length. Lex shudders at the touch before bringing his hands up to Clark's back. 

Pushes his hips forward until he can feel the heavy weight of Clark's cock against his and Clark sighs against his neck pushing against him lightly before moving back. Clark moves his hand slowly back and forth until Lex is thrusting forward, body moving swiftly against the sheet, and it's warm and slick, and not nearly rough enough. 

Faster and desperate Lex moves his hand in jagged lines, drawing words he doesn't say with his fists over the smooth skin of Clark's back. 

"Dammit Clark." and his voice is low throated growl. Rough and heavy it surprises him. Clark laughs lightly, tightening his thighs around Lex's legs, twisting them forward, his hand moving faster now, thumb slipping down to rub the head. Warm knot of pleasure spiraling over his skin, and he lets go for a moment, letting it move over him. 

Finally, "Faster." and Clark obliges, tightening his fist and moving it sharply down. 

He's close and closer and his throat opened, he babbles a little until there's a rush as he comes and he tightens his legs around Clark, dragging his fists down before falling back. 

He feels paralyzed for a moment, his hips still moving forward idly, and Clark moves his fingers slowly, holding Lex's cock for a few still moments, before letting go. Lex looks up and Clark is grinning, leaning over him, grey sunlight shadowing his face, making it hard for Lex to see his eyes. Lex reaches up lazily and brushes the hair out his eyes and Clark leans into his palm, warm tongue slipping across his wrist. He rubs his thumb over Clark's lips once before pulling him down. 

Licks Clark's lips before kissing him, and the room is silent again except for the sound of their bodies moving against each other, and the rustle of the sheets and he pushes his hips upward, hooking his legs around to push Clark down. He straddles him and his hands follow the spread pattern of Clark's arms. 

"What are you thinking?" he asks, as he leans forward to kiss him lightly. Clark twists once, and Lex tightens his hold. 

"You. The way you look after we have sex." 

He slips his legs lower until he's just a breath away from Clark's cock, already hard and slick, ready for his mouth. 

"Am I that interesting?" he inquires lightly, with a trace of a smile as leans forward to kiss the head lightly. Clark hisses and Lex can feel him shiver once as he makes a fist with his hand and pushes upward. 

"Yes - oh god. And I - ah - but it's nice" he offers. 

Looks up and Clark meets his eyes steadily, languid pleased look on his face mixed with a cheery earnestness that never seems to cause him any effort. Lex blinks and smiles briefly before looking away. He regrets asking. 

His limbs feel heavy and leaden, and there's tightness in his chest that he can't explain. And like blood rushing back into withered veins, he feels his eyes narrow, and he licks a quick stripe down the center of Clark's cock, and takes it in until he reaches his fist. He'd rather hear Clark scream. 

Clark garbles something that might be his name, and Lex might be smiling. He moves back and forth, tightening his mouth, until his lips feel raw and slick. And this is the part Lex loves. He sucks roughly, distantly aware of his slow burn of his own dick and of Clark's shaking hands coming to rest on his shoulders. 

"Oh God -" Clark bucks once, moving backward, and Lex follows quickly, using one hand to push down Clark's hips and swallowing in a swift move. He can feel Clark shudder, gasping as he comes, and Lex tightens his lips and keeps swallowing, until finally Clark goes limp, his legs sliding down the sheets. 

Pulls back leisurely licking his lips. Rests his head on Clark's hipbone and breathes in slowly for long minutes. The room smells of sex and come, and they stay there, in silence until he can feel his lids close slowly, almost drowsily. Clark moves his leg, and says "Lex." and the word echoes in his ears. 

Places a kiss against the bone and moves up slowly. Clark pulls his arms around him, and he sprawls on top of him. There's a soft pounding in the back of his head that might be the start of a headache. Lex thinks about ways to make life simpler. 

Clark kisses his shoulder, running his lips lightly over the marks on Lex's neck, and murmurs "I didn't rip the sheets this time." 

Lex laughs, "I noticed. These may be the first sheets to make a return appearance to this bed." and Clark grins brightly. Drag of teeth over his collarbone and Lex lets himself get a little lost. 

* 

Lazy afternoon blends into a grey evening, and Lex pushes against Clark to wake him up. Clark rolls over irritably, pushing Lex down with him, and opens his eyes. 

"What time is it?" he asks sleepily. 

"Almost seven. Your parents are going to start wondering where you are." 

Soft breath out, and Clark relaxes sinking into Lex, pinning him against the sheets. He's trapped. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" 

He pauses to think, drumming his fingers gently against Clark's skin. "Working." 

"Oh." 

Clark gets up to get dressed and Lex leans back and stretches, pulling his arms upward until he can feel his toes curl. The knot in his stomach curls and uncurls and he pushes it back, leaning back on a pillow to watch Clark. 

Mussed hair and half sleepy confused look on his face, he wanders around the room boxers in one hand, shoe in the other. 

"I'd check under the bed." Lex offers helpfully, and grins at the look Clark shoots him. Clark keeps eye contact as he slides on his boxers and Lex leans back against the headboard. He follows with his eyes while Clark finds his pants and sits on the bed to pull on his shoes. 

"Do you want to come over tomorrow?" he asks, and Lex can't help but wonder if there is some meaning behind the words. "Any particular reason?" 

Casual shrug and Clark's voice is slightly muffled as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

"No. Just in case you wanted a break from work." Fully clothed, he reaches to push Lex over and lean against the pillow. 

"I don't know Clark." he says slowly. Clark's hand pauses midway before continuing to trail down the side of Lex's chest. 

"Oh. It's okay." And Lex is pretty sure that Clark means it. He kisses Clark until they're both breathless, and Clark is smiling when he leaves. Some things are easier to give than others. 

* 

Later he notices Clark's jacket thrown over the edge of his chair. Resists the impulse to touch it and makes his way to the shower. He smells of sex and Clark. Stretches out his arms as the warm water hits his body. He has a tiny bruise on the inside of his arm that he inspects briefly. 

The moon has already come up by the time he gets out and the wind whips harshly through the trees. He closes the curtains and wonders for a split second if Clark is missing his jacket. 

He picks it up before he goes to get dressed and holds it considering in his hands. After a moment, leaves it where it is and goes downstairs to get to work. 


End file.
